


S-S : A Wedding Story

by Laeana



Series: ℓove σf Ŧame [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Reality TV, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ils se sont connus, avant. Ils se connaissent maintenant.Ils ont été amants, peut-être amoureux.Et maintenant ils sont libres, libres de tout recommencer.Ou non ?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: ℓove σf Ŧame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	S-S : A Wedding Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [♣and we, my love, were running up against time♠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560284) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



Un poignet saisit, emporte à la va-vite et une sorte d'étonnement immédiat. Sebastian ne peut pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Pour être honnête, il a candidaté à l'émission avant qu'elle ne commence. Mais elle a débuté plus tard pour lui et, bien sûr il a su que Lewis était là aussi.

— Seb ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un sourire parce que, bon, c'est excellent comme situation. Presque risible de vouloir s'échapper de sa routine et de s'y retrouver rattaché quand même.

— Je viens participer à l'émission évidement.

— Et moi ? Et nous ? Ça ne comptait pas ? Est-ce que-

— On n'est pas dans une relation, Lew'. Ou du moins tu l'as refusé.

— Ce n'est pas ...

— Vrai ?

Il y a quelque chose de lourd dans le silence. Le secret de tant d'années de relation enfoui ici-même. D'une tristesse à lui déchirer le cœur.

— Lewis. Tu étais promis à un autre. Fiancé. Prêt à te jeter sous les roues d'un camion s'il te le demandait et dieu seul sait qu'il ne l'a pas fait par retenue.

Un sourire ironique lui échappe. Sans joie. Il a toujours eu du mal à ne pas être amer en y repensant. Ils étaient trois et se sont tous fait du mal à leur propre manière. Lui était un dommage collatéral parmi tant d'autres.

— Je n'ai jamais été assez ... mais j'y ai cru ! bon sang que j'ai été idiot de croire que je serais jamais assez pour toi.

— C'est faux. Totalement faux, Seb. Tu le sais bien.

— Je suis venu ici pour tout oublier. T'oublier. Être heureux, enfin.

Le britannique laisse échapper un long soupir. Lui-même passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de secouer la tête.

— Et toi, Lewis ? Si tu me dis la même chose, on pourrait probablement faire table-rase du passé. On pourra essayer de recommencer. Sinon, je-

Il est coupé par une paire de lèvres chaudes qui se posent sur les siennes dans un élan qui lui fait presque perdre l'équilibre. Il rattrape par la taille celui qui a été son amant. Difficilement.

— Enchanté.

Les lèvres légèrement rouge du plus âgé, son souffle court, et son regard, bordel, son regard brillant d'émotions. Tout ça lui rappelle beaucoup trop leur première rencontre. Et tout ce qu'elle a impliqué derrière.

— Je suis Lewis Hamilton et je cherche quelqu'un pour me tirer d'un mariage qui a été désastreux.

Même ces mots. Il laisse sa main errer sur son visage, caresser sa pommette qu'il a le souvenir d'avoir une fois trouvé gonflée, bleuie par un coup. Le début de la fin.

— Enchanté Lew'.

— Tu ne te présentes pas ?

— Je suis le même homme qu'avant. Simple. Prêt à t'aimer si tu l'es. Rien n'a vraiment changé, je n'ai jamais changé.

Son interlocuteur se fige un instant, plongeant son brun profond dans ses iris océan. À la recherche d'une réponse. Et finalement, le plus simple, se replonger dans le baiser tel un homme assoiffé qui boit à l'oasis d'un désert. Il passe ses mains sur le haut de son partenaire, retrouvant ce corps qui a été sien un jour.

— Alors on n'en reparlera plus ?

— Non.

Et il ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir soulagé ou déçu. Il n'est pas sûr qu'ils peuvent passer à autre chose, bien qu'il l'ait lui-même précipité. Mais pour une fois, ils sont bien content que les portes soient fermées à double-tour et que les caméras soient éteintes.

Ils se retrouvent après longtemps. C’est très compliqué parce qu’il a été tellement blessé. Il aurait aimé être assez, assez, assez … mais ça ne veut rien dire au fond.

De temps à autres, les gens se rencontrent aux mauvais moments. Le mauvais moment pour s’aimer, sortir, vivre. Être ensemble. Il essaie de ne plus y penser, il essaie très fort.

Il a toujours un peu mal.

* * *

— Comment s’est déroulé ton coming-out auprès des médias, Lewis ?

— Bien et mal à la fois. Quelques contrats ont sauté, je m’y attendais. J’avais déjà des plans de secours et, apparemment, être bi c’est vendeur pour certains.

Sebastian sourit distraitement parce qu’au fond, il connaît déjà la réponse à cette question. Enfin, il a connu la période où le britannique vivait caché, restreint par son mari, enchaîné à des obligations qui ne lui allaient pas. Ils ne se voyaient plus quand Lewis est finalement sorti.

— Et toi ? Au niveau de ton entourage ?

— Plutôt bien. Ils ont pensé que je finirais avec ma meilleure amie mais la vérité c’est que ni l’un ni l’autre ne nous étions jamais imaginés ensemble.

— Ah oui ?

Lewis est curieux, il croit comprendre pourquoi. Il ne lui a jamais parlé de ces aspects-là de sa vie après tout. Ils ont manqué tant de choses l’un sur l’autre. Ils passaient plus de temps au lit qu’en réelles discussions.

— Oui. Ma grand-mère a eu du mal, ça a été un peu tendu avec la famille du côté de mon père. Je n’aime pas trop y penser parce que je n’aime pas être le responsable d’engueulades, je n’aime pas être le centre d’autant d’attention en fait.

— Ça, je le sais.

Ils échangent un sourire tendre.

— Mais ça a fini par se tasser. D’une manière ou d’une autre.

La main du plus âgé se pose sur la sienne et ils restent un instant yeux dans les yeux avant de continuer.

— Je suis content que tu n’aies pas eu trop de moments difficiles.

_Quand je n’étais pas à tes côtés._

Il sent cette phrase être sous-entendue. Il retire doucement sa main de l’étreinte, se contentant d’un hochement de tête. Pas vraiment enclin à de la pitié quand son interlocuteur est celui qui refuse de parler du sujet qui fâche.

Ce dernier aborde un air surpris, légèrement triste en constatant cette éloignement mais masque cela aussi vite qu’il l’a montrée.

* * *

Cette fête est une mauvaise idée. Déjà, il y a de l’alcool, il considère cela, en soit, comme une très mauvaise idée. Lewis s’est déjà enfilé plusieurs verres et, chancelant, il aborde un sourire béat sur le visage.

Il le récupère, le maintenant contre lui avec un soupir. La dernière fois qu’il l’a vu aussi saoul, c’était quand son promis avait levé la main sur lui, une fois encore.

— Pour une fois que je suis libre de … de … d’être avec toi. Libre.

— Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

Il marmonne entre ses dents serrées. Lui, pour sa part, n’en a pas envie, plus envie. Cela fait trop de temps à ses yeux qu’il se languit pour une vraie réponse, pour n’importe quelle réponse. Un mot, une lettre, il se serait contenté de n’importe quoi. Même si c’était lui qui était parti.

— Seb. Tu m’as manqué. Tu m’as tellement manqué. J’étais si seul.

— OK. Ca suffit. Tais-toi, Lew, pour notre bien à tous les deux, tais-toi.

— Non, non je voulais … t’en parler.

Il marche jusqu’à la terrasse, traînant avec lui son partenaire qui a l’air de pouvoir à peine tenir debout. Il le lâche sur un fauteuil et s’appuie à la balustrade, laissant exploser sa frustration.

— Me parler de quoi ? Le fait que tu aies décidé de faire ton coming-out et de le quitter dès que j’étais sorti de ta vie ? Merci, je n’ai pas besoin de l’entendre !

— Tu ne comprends pas.

— Ah oui ? Éclaire-moi alors, vas-y !

— C’était pour toi !

Il se fige. Soudainement, Lewis se relève, l’air plus si saoul que ça, comme s’il était redescendu ou comme si … il prétendait depuis le début ?

— Tu étais parti et j’avais tellement mal. J’étais un tel lâche et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Tu es parti et mon univers s’est terriblement déréglé. Sans toi dans ma vie, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je n’aimais que toi, rien que toi. Je pensais …

Haletants, bleu contre brun.

— Je pensais que si on n’en parlait pas alors je n’aurais pas à me rappeler de cette douleur mais j’ai tellement mal, Sebastian.

Le britannique agrippe sa poitrine, l’endroit où se situe son cœur, froissant sa chemise, et le regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts.

— J’ai tellement mal parce que tu m’as laissé. Tu m’as laissé tout seul.

Le silence. Il a du mal à réaliser ce qui vient d’être dit. Il a du mal parce que c’est à peine croyable. La main du mannequin se pose sur sa joue.

— Regarde-moi, Seb. Dis-moi. Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?

— Toujours. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Liebe. J’ai eu du mal à te quitter aussi mais il le fallait. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Sa rage s’est totalement effacée. Elle a fondu comme neige au soleil devant la sincérité de son compagnon.

— Tu peux-

Les lèvres de Lewis trouvent les siennes avec un confort inattendu. Une familiarité, le goût des jours d’antan.

Ils n’ont pas été exactement heureux, ils vivaient caché. Aujourd’hui, ils peuvent vivre au grand jour et ça, ça n’a pas de prix.

Être ensemble, enfin.

* * *

Ils n’ont pas gagné au final. Tant pis, ce n’était pas le but. Ils se sont déjà retrouvés, il suppose que ce n’est pas si mal. Les vacances arrivent à leur fin, ses congés aussi.

Il ira retrouver ses camarades, se fera chambrer par certains et ils travailleront sur les nouveaux projets de l’entreprise. Bon, il avoue que, sur ce point, il est plutôt impatient de retourner travailler.

Donc, ils ont perdu mais la vérité est qu’ils ont quand même gagné quelque chose. Oui, parce que l’amour c’est bien mais ça fait pas tout. Et ils ont empoché un million chacun.

Dans la générosité de Lando et Carlos, ils leur ont offert une part de leur victoire. Parce que là n’était pas le vrai objectif apparemment.

Et là, dans leur villa au bord de la mer, entourés des dix autres participants, il doit dire que ce n’est pas vraiment plus mal d’avoir entretenu ces liens, d’avoir gardé cette amitié.

— A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

— A tout, à rien, à nous.

— Dis, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas … m’épouser ?

Il se retourne brusquement pour trouver Lewis les yeux baissés, les joues légèrement rouges, l’air presque fautif. Cela le fait se taire un moment, surpris.

— Tu ne veux pas je suppose ? Cela aurait été-

— Non ! Je veux dire, oui je veux bien. J’en serais terriblement heureux tu sais. J’en ai rêvé pendant longtemps. D’être à sa place. Je veux te combler, Liebe. Te rendre heureux.

— Être avec toi me suffit déjà. Je sais que tout ira bien.

— Ce n’est pas sûr, Lew.

— Oui mais tu me donnes envie d’être optimiste pour une fois, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais l'idée, en tout cas pour eux, d'écrire un peu sur leur relation, ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Peut-être que d'autres en auront aussi, je pense que quelques trucs peuvent être expliqués, exploités ...


End file.
